


An invitation

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: August Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: August Writing Challenge, Day 5: Friends, I skipped day 4 cause I had no idea how to write for it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Hannah and Barbara invite Akko out for the day in the town. Akko has no idea why she was invited.





	An invitation

There were many things Akko could ever reasonably expect to end up happening to her. She _knew_ she would one day meet Chariot and she _knew_ she would one day become an amazing witch and fly. Getting her rival as her girlfriend was not something she knew, but wasn’t that surprising to her.

Her girlfriend’s best friends inviting her, and her alone, to a day in the nearby town, was definitively _not_ on that list.

„This looks suspicious.” said Sucy, for once taking a more serious stance on an issue connected to Akko.

„I don’t like it either, Akko.” Lotte said, to Akko’s surprise. Lotte and Barbara have spent some time bonding over Nightfall recently.

„Aw, come on guys! I’m sure they mean well!”

„Those two girls despised you for the longest time. They might have become nicer recently, but I still don’t trust it.”

„I’m just worried about you, Akko.”

Akko took both of them in a tight hug, a huge smile on her face.

„Thank you, both of you! But I’m sure I’ll be fine. It’s actually a bit thrilling and exciting to be invited like this! I can’t wait!”

Akko heard the deep sighs from the both of them, but there were only smiles on their faces once they broke away from the hug. She was sure they’d be in town to keep an eye on her in case something went wrong, which was nice of them.

Her instincts also told her it would not be needed at all, and Akko trusted her instincts.

\------

Akko waited at the meeting place, the central square of the town, for the two girls. For once, she was a bit early, so she had nothing to do but wait.

Soon enough, thankfully, a pair of witches in the same robes as her arrived to the town. They looked slightly surprised that Akko showed up at all, which was the first moment Akko felt any nerves about this encounter at all. It was going to happen, however, so she had no time to dwell on that. Instead of waiting more, she went to them, a hand raised in the air for greeting.

„Hello Hannah, Barbara!”

„Hello Akko.” They were much less enthusiastic in their reply, shifting uncertainly in their spots.

„So, what did you two call me out here for?” Akko asked immediately. Hannah and Barbara gave each other a look before Hannah spoke:

„Let’s go somewhere so we can explain.”

„O-kay.”

Akko’s nervousness increased, and she noticed the two girls were also nowhere near their usual confident, Diana-following selves. Something was definitely afoot. She hoped it was good.

They entered the magic shop, which was a slight relief for Akko. Hannah and Barbara would never try something here, not that Akko really believed they would. After getting themselves comfortable, Akko saw Hannah and Barbara take a deep breath before straightening themselves.

„Atsuko Kagari.” Barbara started, while Hannah continued: „You have been dating Diana for a while now. While we still question the sanity of that choice, even if we’ve accepted it...”

„The simple fact is,” Barbara picked up from where Hannah stopped, „we are concerned for Diana about this relationship. To that end, we decided to meet you here.”

„We needed to make it clear that, if you hurt Diana, you will be facing us first and foremost.”

Akko gulped. Knowing what she knew about Hannah and Barbara, she was already fairly certain if one whiff of hair was cut from Diana because of Akko, they’d have her head. She had no intention of that ever happening - the love she had for Diana was so immense that she couldn’t put it into words - but these two would never listen. She began to say it anyway when the two shared another look and another deep breath.

„And...” Hannah said, her voice a lot more strained as if what she was about to say hurt her, „we came her to spend some time with you.”

„Get to know you, so to speak. We can’t let this continue if we don’t know everything necessary about you, so we need to find you.”

„Yes, that is exactly why we came here, and _absolutely nothing_ else. It’s strictly professional.”

„Yes, of course.” Barbara said, both of them speaking much too quickly and much too nervously.

Akko looked first at Barbara, then at Hannah, then repeated that for a couple of times, all the while her mouth was hanging open. This was an even bigger surprise to her than the invitation itself, one that made her very happy.

She got up from her chair and hugged both of them in a strong embrace.

„Oh, thank you guys! Thank you for wanting to be my friend!”

„Who said anything about friends?”both of them exclaimed with a tone that aimed at disgust but failed to reach it. It just made Akko want to hug them all the more.

„Don’t worry, I know how to do this. We’ll become the best of friends in no time!”

Akko could see the doubt written on their faces, but she was confident in this matter. If she could become Diana’s girlfriend, there was absolutely no way she couldn’t become Hannah and Barbara’s friend.

Akko was _so_ going to rub this fact in Sucy’s and Lotte’s faces tonight.


End file.
